


Merry Christmas

by ChantiRose



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChantiRose/pseuds/ChantiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'was the night of Christmas and all in the ship<br/>D'avin was scared to give Dutch her new gift<br/>But he got up the courage to bring it along<br/>And Dutch loves it and thinks "Maybe sex isn't so wrong"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reyaorganas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reyaorganas).



The ship was quiet that night; nearly silent except for the low hum of Lucy’s engines. All three members of the team were in their rooms, awake, but just taking some time for themselves. After all, what was Christmas for if not a bit of R&R?

D’avin, however, was anything but relaxed. He was nervously pacing around his small room, occasionally picking the gift-wrapped box up off his bed and heading to the door, but then changing his mind and putting it back before resuming his pacing. The cycle went on endlessly; even he couldn’t say how long his internal debate raged on. However, just before midnight he picked up the box and determinedly marched out of his room and down the hall.

He stopped in front of Dutch’s door and raised his hand to knock, but stopped when he heard the quiet humming coming from within. He smiled as the soft notes of Silent Night drifted to his ears and he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt. Instead he just set the box down in front of the door with only a slight sound and he was about to walk away when the door opened and a pajama-clad Dutch peeked her head out.

“D’avin?”

“Oh, uh, hey Dutch. I was just bringing you this,” D’avin mumbled awkwardly as he picked the box back up and handed it to her, “but I didn’t want to bug you. Sorry. I’ll just be going. Merry Christmas!” And with that he briskly walked away before she had a chance to reply.

Dutch stared after him in bemused surprise, then shook her head and carried the box back into her room. She sat down on her bed and carefully tore off the golden wrapping paper. Underneath the wrapping was a shiny black wooden box with a gilded “D” elaborately scrolled on the top. She gently lifted the top of the box and inside, on a velvet pillow, was a stunning gold necklace.

It was a thick snake chain whose two ends were connected by a beautiful silver and gold half-crescent shape. The gold portion of it had holes cut out of it in an elegant pattern, almost like lace made from metal, and the holes revealed the silver portion underneath. On the thicker side of the crescent was a small clasp and Dutch opened it, causing the silver portion of the crescent to slide out of the gold sheath and reveal itself as a curved blade. She examined the blade carefully, noting its exquisite craftsmanship, and then she noticed the small card that had drifted out of the box when she had opened it. She picked it up and smiled as she read D’avin’s unruly scrawling.

_To the most beautiful badass I have ever met,_

_I saw this and knew right away that it belonged on you. Merry Christmas,_

_-D_

Dutch put the box to the side and then carried the necklace and card over to her mirror. She stuck the card in the corner of the mirror and then clasped the necklace around her neck. The crescent portion of the necklace hung right at her bosom and she had to admit, it looked amazing on her. She admired the necklace for a few more moments, and then decided to hell with it. She went over to her closet, and dug to the very back, pulling out the thin black babydoll lingerie that she hadn’t yet worn but had never had the heart to get rid of. She slipped into it and pinned her hair up elegantly, keeping the necklace on.

“Lucy” she said into the intercom by the door.

“Yes Dutch?” the AI’s voice replied from the speaker.

“Keep John locked in his room for the rest of the night, would you? Don’t say anything to him unless he notices, just lock the door. If he asks, just tell him that it’s a system reboot or something. Make something up but don’t open it until I say.”

“Of course Dutch.”

“Thanks Lucy!”

And with that taken care of, Dutch strode down the hallway and leaned coquettishly against D’avin’s doorframe before knocking gently. D’avin opened the door a moment later and his eyebrows rose at the sight before him. But Dutch didn’t give him time to process the picture; she closed the space between them, pressing her body to his and pushing them back into his room as their lips collided.

“Merry Christmas to you too” Dutch whispered between kisses, and she kicked the door shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> So this hiatus is KILLING me but I had the urge to write some Christmas fluff tonight so Merry Christmas to all! And especially to Tumblr user reyaorganas who this is dedicated to for Christmas YAY!!
> 
> Also, if anyone wants a visual reference of the necklace I was describing, it was based off of THIS: http://www.fashionlady.in/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Eina-Ahluwalia-breathing-space-kirpan-jewelry.jpg


End file.
